


Unsettled

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, Sisterly Love, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall encourages her sister's happiness.





	Unsettled

“You don’t have to decide this now.”  
  
Bianca felt the tears worsen at the gentle reassurance, “Do I tell Reese this is done legally or over the phone, Kendall?”  
  
“Maybe it’s not over at all. Maybe you need to go home and visit your wife.”   
  
“I can’t leave you, Mom, or Fusion.”   
  
“You can and you will if it means saving your marriage.” Kendall wrapped her sister in a supportive embrace, urging her gently, “Don’t plan to be happy later, Binks. Be happy now.”  
  
Hugging her back, Bianca hoped to absorb some of her sister’s strength before returning to Paris.


End file.
